


Clip #1

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Interviews [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, CC-2224 | Cody is a Little Shit, Interviews, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: The clip showed up on the HoloNet mere hours after it was finished being filmed and edited.OR: A behind the scenes look at the Jedi Order. In this interview, Obi-Wan's work habits are talked about.
Series: Interviews [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	Clip #1

**Author's Note:**

> You may have seen this before. Whether it's from tumblr or in my one-shot book titled A Vast Universe. I love writing these interview fics and so I decided to compile them all into one series. Some of them suck, some of them aren't so bad. Either way, they're a blast to write lol.

The clip showed up on the HoloNet mere hours after it was finished being filmed and edited. The crew wanted the public to get a small taste of what was to come.

All around Coruscant (and other planets) eager eyes watched the clip.

It starts simple enough.

Two Jedi sit on chairs in front of the Holorecorder set up by the team of Interviewers. One Jedi with unruly curly hair sits with unrestrained excitement. His name pops up under his smiling face. 

_ Anakin Skywalker, General of the GAR _

Anakin Skywalker was a ball of energy. 

He was the exact opposite of his companion in the chair next to him. The recorder pans over to the other Jedi. His red hair is tousled and bags seem to pull at his closed eyes. His arms are crossed loosely over his chest as it rises and falls slowly.

_ Obi-Wan Kenobi, High General of the Third Systems Army of the GAR _

Obi-Wan Kenobi is fast asleep and completely unaware of the energy radiating off of Anakin.

“Um, General Skywalker?” The voice of the Interviewer pipes up and Skywalker gives them his full attention. “Is General Kenobi alright?” Anakin turns his attention to the sleeping Jedi and nods.

“He just got done with back to back missions,” Skywalker explains as he turns his attention back to the Interviewer. “He’s got a lot of responsibilities as a High General and Jedi.”

“Does he always fall asleep in chairs?” 

Skywalker thinks about it, then shakes his head.  “No. In fact, he’s usually trying to stay awake. He always says he has too many things he has to get done.”

The clip cuts to another Jedi. His dark skin and bald head do nothing to draw away from the blank stare he gives the crew.

_ Mace Windu, High General of the Systems Army Alpha of the GAR _

“Kenobi? Overworked?” He raises an eyebrow and blinks slowly. “You could say that.”

The clip cuts again to another Jedi, this one paired with a Clone Trooper.

The young Togruta female smiles brightly as she stands with the Trooper on a landing platform. Droids, Troopers, and Engineers run around behind them trying to get from one place to another.

“Oh yeah. Master Kenobi always takes on more than he should.”

_ Ahsoka Tano, Commander of the 501st Legion of the GAR _

“My Master’s always trying to get him to slow down or at least hand some responsibilities to Commander Cody.” 

The Trooper next to the Jedi snorts and shakes his head.  “As if General Kenobi would do that.”

_ Captain Rex of the 501st Legion _

Ahsoka nods at his words.

“The General gets flustered when we bring it up. He doesn’t want to overwork his men.” Rex informs the crew through his helmet. “If only he’d take a page out his book.” 

Ahsoka snorts and rolls her eyes. The crew is silent for a moment and Ahsoka seems to pick up on something.  “Don’t get us wrong. Master Kenobi is one of the best Generals we have. He loves his Troops and of course, he knows they’re capable.” Rex nods in agreement next to Ahsoka. “He’s just…”

A voice-over of Ahsoka continues as the scene cuts to General Kenobi in the refectory on his flagship. Clone Troopers watch as his eyes start to slip closed and his head jerks forward as he loses the battle against sleep. 

_ “He doesn’t know when to stop. He gets caught up in what he’s doing. He takes on all this work and thinks he can get it all done.”  _ The clip continues on as the datapad in Kenobi’s hand starts to slip out of his grip.  _ “At some point, the nights of lost sleep catch up to him. He’s fallen asleep in the weirdest places.”  _ The Generals head flops forward and barely misses his bowl of soup. The clang echoed through the refectory and Troopers are seen passing credits back and forth.

“Maybe we do take bets on where General Kenobi will fall asleep.” The clip shows a Trooper in white armor. There are no markings, but he’s part of the 212th. “It keeps us entertained. Even the Commander takes part in it.”

“No, I don’t.” The Commander objects to the statement as he’s handed credits from another clone. “I’d never do that to my General.

_ Marshal Commander Cody, 212th Attack Battalion _

The clip ends with General Kenobi’s surprised face in a new location. He’s in his quarters at his table with a cup of tea resting a few inches away.

“They do what?”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr! I'm meantforinfinitesadness over there as well!


End file.
